


Here's a sticker for you, Mr. Stark!

by MilkJelly



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, No Romance Yet??, wholesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkJelly/pseuds/MilkJelly
Summary: Peter Parker is volunteering at a local library for the summer. For the children’s section, of course. “Hey dude, it’s social science credit,” shrugs Peter when other people ask him about it, “plus books are great. And kids are great. Most kids.”NYPD has noticed that Spiderman now arrives at scenes near the library faster than usual and that he sometimes has glitters on his suit. The Avengers love Peter’s little glitter glue accidents every now and then, and it always takes awhile for Thor to stop laughing.Wade, on the other hand, has been begging Peter to bring him children’s books and stickers for a while.





	1. Some Neat Background Info

**Author's Note:**

> I just re-watched the new trailer for Spidey Far From Home and I am a little emotional. So this is the cute little universe where nothing bad ever happened to the Avengers. Everybody is happy and this is gonna be wholesome I hope.

Peter Parker hasn’t seen this many kids his entire life. Well, that’s probably inaccurate because he has been a kid himself and his elementary school class was huge. He has also saved a daycare once and picking up all those slightly burnt plushies was an experience. But standing a little nervously in front of about thirty kids with their bright eyes looking straight up towards you oughts to make you feel just a tad bit unprepared. Or probably a lot, in Peter’s case. Especially since the parents are also here.

“Hi-” No that sound came out wrong “Hi children - and parents, my name is Peter Parker, and I’ll be reading you your story today since Grace can’t make it.”

A little girl wearing an Elsa costume and a light pink braid raises her hand.

Oh no already?- “Yes?”

“Is Grace okay? I hope she is not ill like I was, that didn’t feel good.”

“Uhh, Grace has a cold today, but I’m sure she’ll get better!” Peter grins after a brief hesitation, then sits down on the very, very short, yellow stool, and has to bend his legs just a little too much. He takes up the book set on the table next to him. 

Oh, it’s The Cat in the Hat.

Mike Myers gave him a real fright when he was a kid. Aunt May also agreed that it was not a great movie for children, and Peter never got to finish it.  
  


A couple of weeks ago, when he told Tony about his “mandatory” volunteering experience during summer vacation, Iron Man raised his eyebrow and gestured, “you can come volunteering for Stark Industries. You did exceptionally well as an intern” -- to which he replied, “I’m not sure if that will count, Mr. Stark, Miss Sullivan knows I’ve worked for you before and probably won’t allow it again.”

Tony frowned for a brief second after that reply, then merely shrugged and took another sip from his coffee mug, ignoring Jarvis' friendly reminder that this had been his 4th cup that day. Peter shrugged too, with some imitation in that action, and continued attaching the upgraded web shooter to his suit.

And then Cap came into the Avengers’ lounge too with his full uniform plus his shield, gently placed the shield onto the couch (it is not sturdy enough), then eventually lets out a satisfied sigh, taking off his helmet.

“Tough day, Cap?” asked Tony, looking up from the dutiful coffee machine accomplishing another refill of his cup. Dummy rumbles over to pour another handful of coffee beans into the machine, but spills almost half of them. Tony doesn't say anything, but Peter heard Jarvis sigh out of thin air.

Steve Rogers shined with his genuine smile again, “it’s never tough when you spend time with children, but the helmet can be a little rough to wear in this heat, yes.”

“Hmm… Cap, where can I find a volunteer job to work with children?” inquired Peter, his hand still holding the screwdriver.

There's a lot of heavy stuff behind his motivation to work with children, but Peter didn't want to get into that.

 

He does mainly chores at his job, but Peter has finished most of his summer homework and honestly needs something to stuff up his time apart from training as an Avenger and improving his equipment with Mr. Stark at the lab. And Peter tries very hard to be a good volunteer, assisting the staff in every way possible. He helps the parents look up books for their children, sits with the children when they are doing some coloring at the arts corner (why would a library have an arts section again?), or even reads stories to children in the hospital (the library works with some charities), which he sometimes really wishes he can go as Spiderman. The crime rate around this area has also decreased quite a bit and Peter is proud of that too. And now, instead of reading to kids at the hospital, he is reading The Cat in the Hat at the children’s corner at the library. 

Er, but probably not for long. Hi Spideysense. 

The chilled hair standing straight on his skin luckily does not appear too obvious, thanks to his pale hair color. Peter makes a longer pause than usual after the stanza he just read to differentiate the location his instinct is pointing him. 

It is not too far from here, he can finish the part where that cat blows up the kitchen. And then he will have to dismiss the children early, thankfully by only 10 minutes. And the parents are here so the kids are in good hands.

At this point, Peter has developed a specific routine for dealing with these situations, a.k.a. when he is in the middle of something but Spideysense started yelling their guts out. He has a little remote device in his wristband which can make his phone vibrate. Alright here we go. Step one, turn on the remote control. Step two, smile apologetically at everybody and look down at the phone quickly. Step three, act very, very concerned. Step four, "I am so, so sorry everyone, ... (whatever he has to do to get out of this current thing)".

On his way up to the rooftop, Peter hopes that Spideysense won't tingle every time he has to read to children. He is already feeling bad. But hey, he can hopefully make it up to those children in some way, by just simply being the best volunteer there ever has been.


	2. Life Lesson from Cap and Other Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap had a fatherly conversation with Peter. Also a discussion about how the Avengers reacted to Peter's volunteering choice.

When Peter revealed his new summer job to the Avengers family, Scott Lang was the second most excited Avenger, and this father of a most adorable young lady had his own reasons.

To sum up, Scott was interested in knowing if Peter will receive some proper training in reading children’s books (Peter was not sure if there were actually such trainings available), and if so, will he provide story-reading services to Cassie, to which Peter replied, “I honestly don’t know, dude, I think it would depend on how things play out.”

After he did receive training in reading children’s books, Peter has been asked to read Cassie stories a couple of times when Scott was away going on missions with Hope. The 10-year-old angel’s favorite so far is The Princess Bride, where good eventually defeats evil and there are some minor PG fighting involved.

Peter once asked Scott, why him. Why not Cap, who can definitely do a much better job than him telling kids’ stories. And Scott said, “well, for starters, we are both bugs in a sense. Secondly, Cap is old enough to be her dad (I mean age works weird with Cap), and Cassie already has two father figures in her life and I honestly don’t want there to be a third, and you are younger and more of an older brother figure which is fundamentally different from a dad.”

The reason why Peter suggested Captain America as superior to himself in reading stories is because he has seen Cap read children’s books. And he is watching Cap do that right now. 

The blonde soldier is absolutely sunlight in human form when he is sitting on the yellow stool (that Peter once sat on) with children surrounding him. Steve Rogers has a talent of fascinating younger children, in particular, as their gazes haven’t left him for a split second. The smooth and shimmering shield is definitely a plus. And there he goes on and on with the story of the brave Tin Soldier, and a little girl even edged closer to him.

Cap is gonna be a great dad someday, thinks Peter, also sitting among the children and appearing exceptionally tall among a group of toddlers. He can’t control himself but let his mind wander off to what the life of Steve Rogers’ child must be like. 

He imagines Captain America talking to his children like how he talked to his entire high school in that TV commercial they had to watch, and almost bursts out laughing.

But hey, all jokes aside, Peter is very certain that Cap will love his children in every single way he can. He will be super patient and warm, and he will share his love equally among all his children. 

 

“How are you just THIS great with kids?” Peter goes up to Steve after most parents and children are gone from the room, “also that was AWESOME, Cap, you totally had them!”

“Thanks Peter, I’m glad you had a fun time,” Steve smiles and nods at him, “as for being good with kids, I can only say that I am very patient with them. It also takes a lot of practice, and you will get to have a lot of practice during your time here, I am sure!”

Peter sometimes feels that Cap has a special smile reserved for him. It’s the very caring but not condescending kind.

“Yeah, I get to talk to kids and really communicate with them every day. It’s a pretty decent feeling, you know, always treating other people with kindness? But honestly, sometimes kids can be super loud and I don’t know how to deal with that.”

“Well, Peter, all I can say is, children can feel how you are treating them. And sometimes they reciprocate. So when in doubt, always be kind to them. If they happen to reciprocate that, you would feel it is all very much worth it.”

“Huh. I never thought about it like that before. So what you’re saying is it’s like gambling? Being nice to kids is like gambling?”

“Well, not quite like gambling in terms of how gambling might cost you everything. Being nice to kids costs you nothing, Peter, and you may win a grand prize because of your kindness. Remember, even though we deal with bad people almost every day as well, it is never wrong to have our faith and hope in children.”

Peter falls silent for a second, then nods slowly.

“Wow, thanks Cap. That got real philosophical for a moment. But it was a valuable lesson. Wow. I feel I am evolving as we speak, you know, wow this is so exciting.”

Steve’s Peter™ smile dries up a little, but he still pats Peter on the back with affirmation.

“That’s right, kid. I wish you the very best of luck and a great time. I’m going to head back to the building, I will see you later today for training?”

Peter nods again, this time with more enthusiasm.

 

Oh and also, Steve Rogers was the #1 most excited Avenger when Peter told everybody he was going to volunteer at the children’s section of this library.

The 3rd most excited Avenger was Banner, because Dr has always had a real soft heart.

“That’s so great, Peter! Congratulations! You will get to make such a huge impact in those children’s lives! Trust me you are going to enjoy it!”

The reason why Banner was only the third most excited was because he just shook hands with Peter. Steve gave Peter a hug, and Scott clapped.

Tony just nodded with his lips pursed. Sometimes Peter wonders if Iron Man will ever be surprised and ACTUALLY look surprised. “Good for you, kid, go rock their worlds” was what Peter received after a quick shoulder grab. Peter knows Mr. Stark is genuinely happy for him, even though he sometimes won’t show it.

Nat had a similar reaction. Peter could see some shimmery warmth in her green eyes, and she manifested it with a very gorgeous smile. “You are going to be great at it, Peter. Congratulations.”

Peter knows how he is in a family with people who have had trauma and have lost, and that they are not always the best at conveying how they feel. Peter is, sadly, not Professor X, but at least he understands how his family consists of very nice people; otherwise, they won’t really be good superheroes, right?

Clint actually had a similar query as Scott’s but wasn’t as keen about it. When you think about that too hard it may hurt your self-esteem a tiny bit.

Wanda gave him some beautiful and harmless red sparks as a form of celebration. 

Thor was very happy, chugged a beer, threw away the beer can, and almost had Peter chug one too (Peter, being a lawful citizen, did not take it). 

 

After Cap left, Samantha (Peter’s boss technically but goes to the same high school as Peter) approaches him and asks, “do you know Captain America personally?”

Ouch. He forgot that people could see them from outside of the room. It must have been all the “I get to have a private conversation with Cap” excitement getting into his head.

“Errhehe, YEAH kind of? I am a BIG fan of Cap, LOVE HIM. He has seen me at things! Yeah!”

Samantha doesn’t seem too suspicious, luckily, “oh, cool. Hope you’ll be as big of a fan of all the other Avengers.”

“... What do you mean?”

Peter swallows because Cap is the only Avenger he knows who has any connections with this library (Cap goes on tour at libraries from time to time, basically, and yes you guessed right, reading stories to children and encouraging them to pursue their dreams). All the other Avengers??

“Yeah! Miss Potts called us yesterday and said some Avengers may be paying random visits to our library during the summer too!”

Oh.

OH.

OH NO.

Wait scratch that, actually OH YES??


	3. ... Hi Wade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson can sometimes be an eyesore, honestly (not to mean Peter discriminates against the scars, but it's just a visit from Wade is more often bizarre rather than pleasant). And absolutely an earsore too, although Peter sometimes isn't so quiet himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I HAD SO MUCH FUN WITH THIS CHAPTER Y'ALL!!  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter and cope with the fact that Wade will just constantly talk to me from now on (and talk to you guys too!).
> 
> I am also thinking about turning this into a Spideypool fanfic, we will see how that goes! I hope you will love the dynamics between Spidey and Deadpool in this fic!

Working at the children's section means you deal with kid's stuff every day. Luckily Peter does not ACTUALLY work at a daycare, which clears his path of feet-stabbing Lego blocks. However, the library does try very hard to cultivate the children's artistic abilities, which instead smears Peter's path with oil pastels and embellishes it further with a few squirts of glitter glue. And stacks of origami papers. And broken colored pencils. And stickers from a great variety of books and magazines.

Which he has been asked to cut every time he has nothing else to do. It's a great past time, to be completely frank, and feeling those shears slicing through paper smoothly is almost too satisfying.

The stickers are usually of different characters from storybooks and television. Usually.

Today, for example, Peter gets to set his scissors on a set of rather hilarious superhero stickers. Not to say that he thinks DC comics aren’t cool, it is just one thing to see those heroes depicted in comic books, and a completely different experience to see them printed on gaudy glimmering golden backgrounds with their comic-book-proportioned bodies. Well, first of all, how can Superman’s chest be as huge as about five of his heads?

Peter cannot help but imagine how he will be drawn has he been a character in those comic books. He would love to have a little bit more chest muscles, it can really help when he is trying to stop a raging train from falling off a broken bridge, but he doesn’t want his pecs to be so developed that he can’t see the bottom half of his body. 

By the way, how does Superman kiss Lois Lane with pecs like that? Won’t it be like the T-rexes with tiny claws trying to hug one another?

He eventually decides to sneak one of his cut superhero stickers with him (Peter thinks Iron Man and Batman has a lot in common and might get along well so he got Mr. Stark a Batman sticker), since Mr. Stark is likely to find it funny.

The next sticker page consists of rainbows and glittering unicorns. 

Yeah Peter knows someone who would adore those stickers and protect them with their life.

 

He almost fails to see Deadpool when starts taking the alley shortcut back home, and he gets a real fright for a brief moment. Spideysense has stopped freaking out about the presence of Wade Wilson, which is perhaps a bad thing in retrospect.

When Peter is afraid, he tends to freeze until the sensations fade. He learned a long time ago that running away when you are terrified does not solve the issue. He learned it the excrutiatingly hard way.

“Whew, Wade you gotta stop scaring me like that.”

“Well too bad, but I respect that Spidey, I really do. Ahem,” Wade jumps off from the dumpster and walks two steps further away from Peter, tilting his head a little, “so how’s summer vacation treating ya? Not just boring homeworks and boring Avengers, I suppose.”

“Er, I’m doing alright. My new job is pretty decent.”

“Oh, yeah, much better than Ant-man’s old job at Baskin-Robbins. You both deal with kids from time to time tho, that’s something in common.”

“Somebody told you huh?”

Deadpool puts on a huge smile that Peter can only tell by the narrowing of his eyes.

“Not exactly, I have a little informant who tells me about some aspects of your life every now and then. I follow her posts on this website, which is just super dope. Hi MilkJelly! [Hi back to you, Wade!] Oh by the way Spidey, did you know that people ship the two of us a lot?”

Peter is at loss. He is often at loss when he has a conversation with the Merc with a Mouth.

“Um… No?... I know what ‘ship’ means, but, the two of us? … Why??”

Wade shrugs as a gesture of accepting fate, “we both wear red and hoods? I don’t know, Spidey, I’m still new to this whole fanfiction thing. I also don’t fuck with teenagers.”

“... And thanks for that. Anyway. What do you want from me, Wade?”

“Awwww that’s just plain HURTFUL, Spidey, why do you ALWAYS think I want something from you, OH MY HEART!” Wade presses his gloved hands against his chest and moans dramatically. 

Peter swears that he sees a spotlight for a flashing instant. Maybe there are cheers too? He’s not so sure.

“Alright, Wade I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make all those assumptions about you, man.”

“That’s okay, buddy!” Deadpool swoops towards Peter and places an arm around him, “Deadpool doesn’t hold grudges. Really. Okay, Spidey, about your new job… Do you think you can grab me some children’s books, by any chance?”

Peter rolls his eyes. Of course. He shakes his head and sighs.

“No I can’t, Wade. This is a library and books have to be borrowed by someone with a library card! Plus what if you don’t return the book? Then it will be on my record!”

“Oh, Spidey, come on, you know why I don’t appear around kids! You know, all those bang bangs, and I curse a shit fucking lot. I will also definitely try to convince kids that there aren’t such things as storks, it all happens when a pe--”

“Wade, that’s enough.”

“Sorry,” Wade makes a zipping gesture across his mouth.

“But still, I can’t break the rules for you! Books are different from just origami papers and stickers. I’m sorry Wade, I just don’t believe that you will be able to return those books on time.”

“Alright, FINE,” Deadpool visibly slumps his shoulders, “what about the other things then! You said there are stickers.”

“Yeah I can give you stickers I think, if you want me to do it. They are for the kids to take anyways. Actually I just saw some unicorn and rainbow stickers this morning and thought you would enjoy those. They are real bubbly stuff, man.”

“Aw. Aw Spidey. Spidey come here.” Wade opens up his arms, almost sobbing.

Peter gives a chuckle and smiles, “okay,” then walks up to him to accept a strong embrace, “I can give you the unicorn stickers tomorrow.”

“Daddy’s heart is super melted, Spidey.”

“Wade, chill.”

“Cool just let me hug you a bit longer to express my gratitude.”


	4. Iron Man stickers? Iron Man stickers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gives that Batman sticker to Tony and they have a moment right there. I want to cry just a little. Peter bumps into Wade AGAIN (second time that night!) and asks him for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't realize how Sunday is just gonna be Father's Day. And this chapter kind of works with the theme of Father's Day! Noice. Toit.

“Kid, why are you giving me a sticker?” Tony raises his eyebrows, looking at the batman sticker Peter just handed him.

“Sir, it appears to be a representation of Batman, a superhero in popular culture,” explains Jarvis from the stereo speakers, “it does appear intact, despite Mr. Parker’s cuts.”

Peter shifts his weight uneasily, not quite expecting this response from Tony. But he should have seen it coming anyway. Did Mr. Stark even have stickers as a kid, to begin with? Peter suddenly understands how Tony may lack comprehension of stickers’ significance in a tech genius’ life. 

He has seen his computer genius classmates carrying around laptops smothered in stickers (mostly big brand names like Google and Facebook; they also LOVE love NASA, for some reason), and has been genuinely impressed by the number of stickers that can fit onto the back of a laptop. Tony Stark is indeed a computer genius. Hell, he is a genius in almost every aspect of technology. Therefore, Peter believes (believed, maybe?) a couple of stickers will fit marvelously into the nanotech life of Tony Stark’s. Apparently, when he made the decision to bring that batman sticker to Mr. Stark, Peter completely disregarded the fact that Tony’s work stations are absolute sticker virgins.

“Batman is cool, Mr. Stark! Plus he is kinda like you! You both have no superpower but you do the coolest things!! You only use your intellect and that’s something you don’t see in any superhero you know. I mean, I saw this sticker and thought it is very neat and it reminded me of you! So yeah. I. Yeah.”

“So you thought of me when you saw this disproportionate human being with cat ears.” Tony snaps after a pause.

“Well, technically bat ears on a helmet?” shrugs Peter.

“I suppose I ought to say thanks? Thanks, kid. For this… sticker.”

Peter’s eyes light up as he beams at his father figure. He appreciates Tony’s little gestures of kindness or gratitude, which are becoming more often as Peter spends more time with the caffeine-addicted billionaire.

“Yeah no problem, Mr. Stark! I can bring you more! I just feel like, you know man, sometimes, your workspaces can brighten up a bit more with these stickers.”

“Err… Sure. Where do you want me to put it then?”

Aww Mr. Stark. 

What would Tony Stark be like as a dad? A great one, for sure. He will keep dazzling his children with all sorts of brilliant inventions and see those sparkles of wonder in their eyes. He will make sure to be there for them because, as Peter has learned from magazine articles, Mr. Stark’s father wasn’t always there for him. He may be a little bit doting sometimes. Maybe his kids will get to play with his iron armors someday, but he will have them all disarmed first of course. Peter thinks Mr. Stark will be the type of dad who would plan his kid’s birthday surprise at least three months in advance, make everything himself, and probably spend a couple of million dollars on it.

Mr. Stark is the closest thing to a father Peter has. Before Mr. Stark, it was Uncle Ben.

“Um. Anywhere is fine? Honestly, Mr. Stark, if you don’t like it, just don’t worry about it, I know this may look silly...”

“Kid, kid. Calm down. It’s… not stupid, I do still have Dummy around. Look, thank you for your gift, and I won’t throw it away. I’ll put it somewhere where I can see it, okay?”

Mr. Stark is going to be a great dad one day.

Peter likes to think that Rod or Dr. Banner is gonna be the godfather to Tony’s kid.

 

Wade does not scare him this time. It has been exactly two hours since their encounter in the alley. Peter is on his way back to Aunt May’s house from the Avengers headquarters. He is lucky that Aunt May is out of town tonight so he gets to stay up an extra couple of hours.

“Spidey-boy, Spidey-boy, Does whatever a Spidey can, da la la, da la la, dala lalala lalala...”

Deadpool sees Peter from pretty far away and starts singing and dancing. He does, indeed, have very sleek hip moves.

Peter is secretly glad he bumps into someone he knows on his way home at this late hour. It can be sort of lonely sometimes, walking home alone as either Peter Parker or Spiderman.

“Hey Wade. Good to see you, man, I’m just walking home.”

Wade goes up to him, hopping along the way. “Heyo Spidey! Good to see you here too! I am actually just here for you… You got Daddy waiting for a while.”

“Yeah I had to go in there and talk to Mr. Stark, but I thought you would be gone by now? Why are you still waiting for me?... Do you want another hug?” inquires Peter, ready to open up his embrace.

“Uhhhhh, yes and no, Petey. Deadpool always needs a hug, but I forgot that I had something pretty important to tell you earlier and just lost my shit when you mentioned unicorns. So, the thing, is, Spidey, that. Some screenwriters have been having some real beef with ya, aaaaaaaand they probably want you to die. And then they want Iron Man to die but then you’ll be alive again. I just had to share it with you, dude, so that you will be able to really, really treasure --” Wade takes out a stuffed unicorn out of nowhere and pets it with dramatic saddened affection, “-- your time together with Mr. Stark. Just really really treasure it. Oh also I think that one movie where Iron Man died there was this Chinese girl who got sent to the hospital because she cried too much. Anyhoo -- Daddy’s just here to be wholesome. And HEY whoever lovely person is reading this, it’s gonna be  **Father’s Day** soon~ If you love your Daddy or anyone, just fucking love them, okay?”

“What?? Mr. Stark is going to die??”

“Not in this world he’s not, otherwise I would have blown a bunch of brains out already. Somewhere else he is, some other universe where y’all belong in movies. Speaking of which have I invited you to see the second movie I’m in yet?”

“Er… Maybe? I don’t know Wade. Also are you supposed to be telling me these universe stuff?”

“Oh dude, abso-fucking-lutely not. But hey, Deadpool is lonely sometimes and needs to talk to his little Spidey.”

“... Wade don’t make this sound like you are my, like, older lover or something.”

“But what’s best buddies if people don’t think you’re in a gay relationship together Spidey? But whew, respect. Whereya going?”

“I’m … headed back home.”

“Oh, neat, I’m just gonna walk with you.”

Peter and Wade almost never walk in silence. Wade somehow finds the silence between Spiderman and him pretty difficult to endure unless one of them is sustaining severe injuries. Or that one time where Deadpool’s whole arm is blown off in front of Spiderman and Peter eventually decided to sit with Wade until he fully recovers -- Wade hoped that Spiderman will never comment on how ridiculous his baby arm looked -- and he was completely fine with a couple of minutes of silence.

“Tony loves your stickers and that’s wholesome, Spidey. But Deadpool is still a little hurt that you only got Tony stickers and not your ALSO red-hooded best friend.”

“Aw, I’m sorry, Wade, I should have brought you some today… Anyway, I don’t feel like Mr. Stark particularly liked it, he just took it so that I won’t feel bad.”

“Stickers are great gifts, man, you have no idea. They are very useful when you are trying to differentiate your stuff. Like different guns. I have this one gun with a Hello Kitty sticker on it.”

“Yeah I thought so too,” sighs Peter, “but I just feel like he didn’t like it enough. What are some stickers that Mr. Stark would just really love?”

Wade whistles and rubs his chin, “I just know that dude would love to fuck himself every day.”

“... Wait, that’s it!” Peter is suddenly exhilarated, “what if I get Mr. Stark stickers of himself? Wade you’re a genius! … but how will I get my hands on those stickers…”

Deadpool clears his throat.   
  


“... Wade, can you get into one of those movie universes and get me some Iron Man stickers? Please? I’ll double the number of glittery stickers.”


	5. On Hawkeye and His Fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint comes to visit Peter at the library for some book recommendations for his daughter Lila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is gonna be short because I have decided to isolate the other thing I planned to write about in this chapter into a whole separate new chapter! Yay! I'm probably going to write about one or maybe two visits from each Avenger, with apparently more emphasis on Tony and Wade.

“Psst, Peter!”

Spiderman follows the hushed voice to the back of a bookshelf filled with picture books and discovers a Clint Barton wearing a baseball cap and a pair of shades (the usual superhero-in-disguise kit) and holding a Shimmer and Shine storybook.

“Hello Clint!” Peter grins at Hawkeye and tries not to laugh at the choice of book.

Clint puts the book back to the shelf, turning to face Peter, his facial expressions a little embarrassed, “uh, hey Peter, I was wondering what will be a good book for Lila? She is not very into princess stuff...”

Now that Peter thinks about it, every Avenger can be a great parent.

“Um, maybe you can try some adventure stories with her? Or just something very warm and comfy? Have you tried something like Winnie the Pooh or maybe The Jungle Book? I’ll get them for you if you don’t wanna come outside.”

“Well, I might as well just follow you, I’m not as a big shot as Cap or Tony anyways. Show me the way, Spider boy.”   
  


And Clint apparently underestimated himself, because a little boy recognized him five feet away and yelled “MR HAWKEYE”, and now Peter has to try to stop kids and parents alike trampling one another.

Among all the chaos of selfies and autographs, Peter gives Hawkeye a nod which he thinks clearly indicates, “don’t worry, teammate, I’ll fetch you the books *thumbs up emoji*”, and he receives another nod from Clint, which Peter interprets as “you go, buddy, you go *heart emoji*”. Therefore, Peter swiftly slides away from the crowd, missing a flash of desperation in Clint’s eyes.

Peter knows the entire library by heart now; he even knows where his manager keeps all the candies for children with good behaviors. Meanwhile, the news that Hawkeye is visiting this library is spreading like wildfire, and Peter can clearly hear even more footsteps gathering. For some reason, Peter feels that Clint is even more popular than Cap…

Maybe, maybe because Hawkeye looks a lot more, ahem, mature…?

And the moms at the library tend to be, um, older women?

… Maybe?

Also people may feel guilty for becoming attracted to Cap sometimes. After all, Captain America is the symbol of American morals and is perceived as almost stoic. It is common belief that Captain America (a) has amazing physical features including his genital and (b) is still a virgin. It is also true that Cap attracts many fans, but most of them tend to be teens or just children…  

Peter shudders at the notion that Hawkeye may have more sexual appeal towards women than Cap. Spiderman is a family-friendly superhero. Spiderman is super family-friendly. 

Mr. Stark would have laughed so hard on this thought, but if Peter actually tells Iron Man that he thought of all of these himself, Tony would have frowned and shaken his head. “Peter Benjamin Parker,” Peter imagines Tony saying, “you shouldn’t be thinking about these things right now, kid.” 

He is very happy that Tony is protective sometimes. He really is. It makes him feel cared for, it’s a fuzzy wuzzy buzz expanding in his entire heart.

Okay, okay, Winnie the Pooh… And The Jungle Book… Why not some Charlie and the Chocolate Factory as well? Uhhh maybe no, Peter has always thought of the book as a little sadistic. Those are really poor children in that book. Maybe Oompa Loompas are actually all sociopaths.

 

When Peter returns to the previous spot, Hawkeye is gone.

Great, that’s some miscommunication. And he will have to borrow these books with his own library card… Oh wait Clint probably doesn’t have a library card, to begin with.

Peter catches an opportunity to go back to the locker room, where he keeps his backpack with his suit.

Clint pinged him “I left as soon as I can, but I thought you were going to stick with me Pete.”

Ehhhhhhh.

He checks the time and starts counting the hours till he can borrow those books under his name and give them to Hawkeye when they meet next at the Avengers headquarters. 

Spiderman begins to hope that this will not become a trend: every single Avenger or maybe even SHIELDS agent associated with a kid dropping by the library to come to see him for children’s book advice? It’s gonna be absolutely cool, he’s not gonna lie. But somehow he feels as if those children’s destinies lie in his hands. After making a dozen book recommendations to parents from different backgrounds, Peter is still sometimes insecure about his choices. Every child is unique, and it would be totally awesome if they each have a book written for them, but that is not often feasible.

Peter shuts the locker door and sighs. He stretches himself to prepare for another two hours of work before he can enjoy a nutritious dinner custom made by Jarvis.


	6. Another Father and Son Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter have another small moment, probably with the aid of Deadpool.

Tony now has Peter’s Batman sticker placed on one of his mugs, and he even bothered to seal the sticker with an outer coat so that it does not fade colors or peel off. As for the Iron Man stickers Peter requested from Wade, he has not seen the Merc with a Mouth for almost a week.

Peter passes Tony another screwdriver, paying close attention to how Tony makes his nanoparticles transform the tip of the tool into different shapes in order to fit into a slot on the strange alien weapon they are trying to dissemble. The energy core of the weapon gleams a sapphire blue, surrounded by an array of metallic spikes, and Peter is forever intoxicated by how different creatures in the universe evolve so separately.

“So, Cap and Barton have visited you at the library?”

“Yeah they did, Mr. Stark!”

“... How was it? I’m sure they made it super weird.” Tony teases, taking a bite from a sticky donut.

Peter shrugs and smiles, “it was pretty fun actually! Cap gave me some life advice and Clint got attacked by his fans! It was, um, kind of hilarious to look at… oh someone just pinged my suit.”

Huh. Weird. It’s Peter Quill.

_ Hey Spider Man. So here’s the thing right. I have a tricky teenager at hand, you’ve probably met Groot. He won’t stop playing his stupid video games and that kid really needs to watch his language. So, uh, heard you’ve been doing some book stuff. Maybe you can pass me a couple of books. _

Peter tilts his head to ruminate on the image where Groot is reading that Shimmer and Shine book Hawkeye was holding.

“Star Lord wants book recommendations for Groot.”

“Well, I wonder why, his kid seems pretty alright to me.” Tony throws a peanut into the air and catches it with his mouth, then stretches his arm muscles before telling Jarvis to turn on the TV.

Peter replies to Star Lord that given Groot is now approximately a human teenager, it is unlikely that Peter’s (relative) expertise in children’s books will be of any help, and Peter, being a teenager himself, is as far from a normal teenager as one possibly can be, and, hence, cannot offer professional advice in terms of teens book recommendation, and, therefore, can’t really help him in any way and looks like he just has to roll with it. Of course, Peter phrased the above in a more humane way, as a series of shorter messages.

For a short while, it is him and Iron Man working together with the TV noises as the background, each working on a separate section of the alien weapon. They look up at the TV for a couple of minutes when Cap is in one of the very upbeat and hyper-morality commercials, and Tony, as always, scoffs the very existence of these advertisements. Dummy kind of interrupts every once in a while. Tony has stopped attempting to repair that little boy, and now Dummy truly enjoys spilling his joint lubricant around, especially into Tony’s coffee.

Tony doesn’t really seem to mind when he takes a sip from that mug.

So, in general, a very typical Iron-Man-Spider-Man-Hang-Out day. A.k.a. some father-son time for Peter.

The very harmonious scene is interrupted by a feed from the cameras at the gate.

“HELLLLLOOOOOOO~ Is anyone home?? SPidey? Tony sweetie??”

… Yup he knows that voice anywhere.

 

Wade is, very surprisingly, not injured at all. Peter is somehow used to seeing him at least chaffed here and there, and worst case he has seen Deadpool’s famous baby arm. And that one time his baby foot as well, and it was honestly hilarious to look at while imagining Wade balancing on those tiny toosey-wooseys. 

Peter also smells popcorn. And can see popcorn crumbs near Wade’s crotch. But Spiderman decides to let it slide.

“Why are you here, Deadpool?” Tony rubs his forehead, sighing.

Deadpool takes a deep breath. His voice is trembling and almost sobbing.

“I’m just here to say that, I love you fucking three thousand, man.” Wade goes up to Iron Man and attempts to hug him, and Tony swiftly dodges out of that embrace. 

“Whoa, whoa, hold up, hold up Deadpool. We’re not that close. And what does that even mean?”

“You’re, SO, so great in Endgame, Tonie, just, mwah [this is meant to be a chef’s kiss, MilkJelly, thank ya], well, but it was actually RDJ, but anyway, still, great spectacular work, will cast again.”

Tony simply stares at Deadpool with mild confusion but most of all a sense of “I don’t really care but I am still a tad bit curious”.

“Spidey, I’ve told you this before, but they make movies about you guys in other universes, which is just, triple chimichangas, man. Anyway, so in this new movie Endgame, you, Iron Man, actually, actually dies. … And you have a daughter with Pepper her name is Morgan she is such a sweet angel. And Spidey you get back from the dead at some point during that movie because Dr. Strange is a fucking genius. Also you are portrayed by RDJ who is just perfectly you and is SUCH an awesome person. And Spidey’s actor is very, very soft with a very beautiful ass. Not to say your ass is not gorgeous, Spidey, you both have great asses.”

… Say what now?

“... Uh, thanks? Wade? I guess?” Peter uncomfortably scratches his head and picks up his pants a little. He doesn’t really get compliments for his … ass … often.

Wade is probably lucky that Mr. Stark hasn’t thrown him out yet, as Peter can tell from Tony’s facial expression. Probably to prevent himself to actually lash out on Wade, Tony walks away towards the kitchen to get another coffee refill.

“Oh, ALSO, Spidey, I got this for you!”

Deadpool pulls a folded sheet of stickers out of one of his holsters and hands it to Peter. It is a sheet of Avengers stickers, including one of Iron Man’s. The sheet is folded carefully so that none of the stickers has creases on them.

“For you only, Spidey <3.”

“... Wow, wow… thank you, Wade. I hope you didn’t get into too much trouble for these.”

“Nah, it was fine, most people actually complimented me for my Deadpool cosplay.”

Peter gingerly takes the sheet of stickers, takes a pair of scissors from the desk, then cuts out the Iron Man sticker. He takes the piece in the palm of his hand and gives it to Tony, who just returned with a fresh cup of coffee, with a beam on his face, “this is for you, Mr. Stark! I hope you would like it!”

Honestly, Peter is not sure if Tony would adore this sticker. It is still weirdly proportioned, just like the Batman sticker. But hey, Mr. Stark loves himself a lot, right?

Tony Stark arches his brow and picks up that sticker in between his fingers.

After a few seconds, Tony reaches out and pats Peter on the shoulder, clearly smiling.

“Wow, kid, I like this one. Thank you.”

“I’m so, so happy that you like it, Mr. Stark! It actually means a lot to me. I mean, it feels like you have been constantly helping me with things, but I haven’t been able to give you nearly as much… Can I hug you, Mr. Stark?”

“Err… ” Tony shoots a look at Deadpool.

“Oh, don’t mind me, guys, Daddy LOVES a good father-son moment… It reminds me of Yondu and Star Lord, I cried SO many times watching that part.” Wade sniffles a little, not realizing what the gaze means.

Tony continues to stare at him.

“... He wants me outta here, doesn’t he?”

“... Yeah, Wade,” sighs Peter.

 

And there goes Wade.

And Peter is hugging Tony, for the second time ever.


	7. It’s Nat Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter chills with Natasha. Some random stuff related to caffeine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Natasha is 80/90 ish years old in this fic since she also took the serum like Bucky and Steve.
> 
> If you guys want to see Spidey’s interaction with anyone else in the MCU, please comment and let me know!

Despite Tony Stark being addicted to caffeine, he hardly lets Peter drink more than two cups of coffee a day, and would not let the boy stay at the Avengers’ building past 12. Peter is well aware of the possible negative impact of caffeine on his cardiovascular well-being, so he usually only drinks coffee when he absolutely has to. Most of these “absolutely has to” situations involve chilling with one or more caffeine addicts, since in order to keep up with those people, Peter almost always has to drink coffee at some point during their activity together. Peter also has to drink coffee whenever he is hanging out with Thor in the evenings; the Asgardian seems to have infinite amount of energy, and sometimes keeps Peter up well past his bedtime (“You need to get used to this, young Parker, because you will only get less rest when you reach adulthood”).

Natasha Romanoff is also addicted to caffeine, but she is very aware of Peter’s need for good rest as a teenager, and prefers hanging out with Peter during the day. Peter really enjoys talking to Natasha. The red-headed SHIELD agent and one of the deadliest women in the world is very good at listening and helping Peter analyze his problems. Nat is like a very cool and hip older sister to Peter. She has never been a mother figure to him because she is not as worried about “taking care of Peter Parker” as Tony is. Even though Nat is probably old enough to be Peter’s grandma.

Peter and Natasha have a catch-up session about once every two weeks. They try to go to a different restaurant or cafe every time, or simply re-visit a place they both adore. Before they sit down at the restaurant, Natasha would make sure they are not followed and scan her surroundings vigilantly even during conversations. She also wears a different disguise every time she shows up, and Peter often talks about how not having to conceal his identity is a huge positive for being a masked hero.

Today Natasha is wearing a dark brown bob wig and sunglasses. Peter is still recovering from a glitter glue accident in the morning and is giving up on cleaning the specks of shimmery flakes under his nails. What happened was typical: little Nathan pressed the tube of glitter glue a bit too hard, and Peter was the victim. Peter was lucky that he decided to bring an extra shirt today, and he seriously considered throwing that now-sparkly shirt away given what a pain it will be to wash the glitter off. That shirt now lies in his backpack within three layers of plastic bags and wrapping paper, and Peter sincerely prays that his suit better not have pink glitters on it next time he pulls it out. 

Peter has up to 1 pm to chill with Natasha, before he has to return to the library and assist Samantha with story time today. Samantha seemed extremely excited this morning and kept talking about how one of her favorite superheroes would be coming this afternoon. When Peter asked her who that superhero is, Samantha appeared a little hurt.

“I talked about my favorite superhero at the employee bonding event, and you were there too… Don’t you remember it?”

Then Peter felt very awful and lied that he actually knew who her favorite hero is, and then quickly extracted himself from the situation by making his phone ring using his wrist remote and telling Samantha that he had to take that phone call. When he went outside to “take the phone call”, someone actually called him. And it was Natasha.

 

Peter and Natasha are sitting underneath a tree outside of a cafe (Peter often wonders why the coffee shop owner would put a table under a tree since leaves may just fall straight into the cups). It is a pretty tranquil Thursday afternoon in New York. Nat is enjoying her latte while Peter sips from his cup of vanilla steamer. He has a milk foam mustache above his lips, but he quickly licks it away.

“I heard that the crime rate around the library has drastically decreased, Peter. You probably need to spread it out a little bit more, you don’t want people to be able to locate you.”

“Yeah, I should… But my job can be more demanding than school and I can’t just sneak out all the time like what I normally do. That one time when I had to leave the kids at storybook reading really didn’t sit well with me.”

“Children can be tricky to work with, I agree. Structure your patrolling according to your breaks and aim to cover different parts of the city throughout the week?”

“I’ll consider that, thanks Nat… but all inconveniences aside, I really like my job so far. Most of the kids are just very wonderful, and one of them actually folded me a paper crane the other day.” Peter grins with sunshine in his eyes, thinking about that sunflower-yellow paper crane sitting at his little desk back home.

Natasha curves her lips as well and takes another sip from her cup, “when you help a child rekindle their hope, it is an unforgettable feeling that can keep faith inside of you.”

“I won’t say I’ve ever ‘rekindled’ hope in kids, but I hope I will one day.” Peter looks down at the thinning layer of foam in his cup. For a second he thinks of Uncle Ben, and then his mind jumps to Tony. Peter smiles again and adjusts himself to lean casually against the back of his chair.

“... Me too, Peter. I believe there are more things we can do to help the children. Well, to be honest with you,” Natasha’s dark green eyes gaze right into Peter’s two pools of hazel, “I have been thinking about opening an orphanage.”

Peter is mildly surprised, then that warm, fuzzy feeling snuggles up against him.

“I am sure you are going to do great, Nat. I believe in you. Like a lot.”

“Thanks.”

Natasha softens a little. Peter can tell that from her slightly more slackened knot between her eyebrows. He takes a deep breath and releases it, and feels as if a tiny harmless spark has hit him.

“Have you thought about the logistics stuff? Like where you would like it to be?”

“I would like it to be close to the Avengers’ building so that I can visit often, but not too close such that the children may become collateral damage when the building is under attack. Ideally, we should be able to take children from all around the world.”

“You mean, like Professor X and the academy?”

“It will not be exactly an academy. I won’t be training them, no. The children should be able to learn whatever their hearts desire, and I will fund them to receive education.”

“That sounds really wholesome, Nat. I’m glad you are planning it this way… those kids are going to be extremely lucky.”

They grin at each other again. Natasha finishes her coffee and Peter checks his phone to make sure he can still make it back to work on time. Luckily, he still has about 20 minutes before he needs to go back and help Samantha “herd” the children together for story time.

“Hey, if you ever need a connection at the library, I’m your man!”

Black Widow chuckles, “okay, I will keep that in mind. I think you still have about 20 minutes until you have to report back to the library? I can give you a ride, I am going there anyways.”

“... Wait, are YOU coming to story time today?”

“I thought you would have been told about that?”

“Err… yeah, sort of, it’s very complicated, Nat.”


	8. Asgardian Children and Midgardian Children: a comparative study, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is in New York for a visit, and the Avengers building is turning into a Day Care center. Pepper asks Peter for a favor because the library wants Thor to pay a visit and Thor is really NOT ready. More about this in the next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I just wanna mention that all the Avengers are like, in Avengers 1. So just imagine the entire timeline is shifted, somehow.

Ant Man is in New York for a short visit. Tony needs help testing a new circuit system he has developed, but Banner is away attending an international conference in disguise. Being the next-in-line tech person, Scott Lang received a call one day ago from Tony and a first-class flight ticket emailed to him. Scott thought this offer is great and promised Tony he would come over as soon as he can, in addition to asking very politely if he will be allowed to bring his daughter along. Tony replied with another first-class plane ticket, and, ten minutes later, a third one that came with a message “just in case”. 

So Scott got to JFK the very next day holding Cassie’s hand, and when Cassie finally got to the Avengers’ building, she screamed in such excitement that Tony arched his eyebrows very very high. And when Cassie saw Peter she gasped “BED TIME SPIDEY” and ran up to hug him. Everyone was merry and many happy returned.

Peter thinks he knows Cassie rather well by now, judging from his three bed-time-story interactions with her via video calls. The little girl is always already tucked in, a nightlight soft and dim next to her bed, her face illuminated with excitement. She would always wave to him frantically, and once begged for another story because she is “too, too happy to sleep”.

Cassie is tugging on his sleeve, “can you show me around, Spidey, please? Daddy? Can I go play with Spidey please?”

Peter looks inquiringly at Scott, then at Tony. Scott narrows his eyes for a second, his lips pursing as if to stop himself from blurting something out, then regulating his expression into a smile. He crouches down in front of Cassie, “of course, my little warrior. Peter will take good care of you and I’m sure you will have a wonderful time!”

Tony, on the other hand, replies to Peter’s gaze with a roll of his eyes, “Peter, I’m not your guardian, you don’t have to seek my approval whenever you kids wanna go play… Jarvis?”

“I am here, Sir.”

“Keep an eye on these two kids at all times, alright? We don’t want Lang’s daughter to be missing. Does that make you feel better Lang? I thought so. Now, shall we go get started?”

Clint offers Cassie a cookie after the two adults are gone, and tells her it’s their little secret. Cassie takes the cookie in both hands with shimmering gratitude, and gives Hawkeye a hug before passionately nodding when Peter offers to take her on a tour around the building.

 

Peter is trying to walk on his hands in order to show Cassie how his power works when Pepper walks into the room. She is slightly surprised at first, then sighs to indicate that she is used to it, and asks Peter if he will be available for at least the next two hours. 

“Eh, I do need to look after Cassie, Miss Potts…?”

Pepper considers for a brief moment before replying, “actually, it might help if you bring her along. I need your help and it will need your expertise in dealing with children.”

Peter’s eyes widen a little. Who would have thought, huh.

“Okay Miss Potts, absolutely, um, but, can you tell me what exactly I’ll be helping with?”

“It’s Thor.”  
  


Apparently, Thor has been on the library’s “wanted list” of visiting Avengers. Pepper has not yet dispatched Thor to go visit the library because Thor once went to an elementary school and it was a disaster. He encouraged fights among children, smashing things to express gratitude, as well as alcoholism, according to Pepper.

“What I would like you to do is help Thor understand that earth children are very different from Asgardian children. I have a meeting in about 10 minutes so I have to go. You can take Cassie with you as a demonstration.”

Peter nods obediently, his thoughts still revolving around Thor’s elementary school incident, and that one time Thor almost forced him to chug a beer.

He turns to Cassie and holds out a hand, “alright, Cassie, let’s go find Thor.”   
  
“THOR? Like the God of Thunder??”

“Yes, the God of Thunder.”

Cassie shrieks, “I WANT TO LIFT HIS HAMMER!!”

Honestly, Cassie might be actually worthy. 

 

They find Thor lying on his bed in his quarter, his luxurious golden hair spreading on the pillow like that of Rapunzel’s. Thor can technically be a princess. He looks very deep in thought, maybe thinking about his brother. There is an ice beer by his bed, and his hammer is resting on the floor.

“Hi Mr. Thor! Miss Potts told me to come over and, um, explain to you how to treat earth children.”

“Oh, hi young Parker!” Thor sits up on his bed and spots Cassie, who is brimming with happiness, “and hello, young lady. What is your name?”

“My name is Cassie, Cassie Lang.” Cassie gives Thor a huge grin.

“And I am Thor, Thor Odinson. A pleasure to make your acquaintence, Lady Cassie.”

Peter always wonders how the Nordic naming system works. Like, if Thor is Odin’s son and is called Odinson, what about Odin’s grandson? Will the last name still be Odinson, or Thorson, or Odinsonson?

“So, I think we’d better get started. I think Miss Potts have told you that the library would want you to visit some day?”

“Yes, I am aware of the fact.”

“Miss Potts is, um, sort of concerned, man. She said your last encounter with children was not… particularly great.”

Thor frowns, narrowing his eyes, “I do not understand, young Parker. Why is Lady Potts unhappy with my way with children?”

“Because, Mr, Thor, earth children are very different from Asgardian children, as I am about to show you… using Cassie!”


	9. Asgardian and Midgardian Children: a comparative study, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the last chapter and this will also be the final chapter in this fic. I am really having trouble with ideas for more chapters so I am just gonna end it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This boy is extremely short and I apologize.

“You need to handle Midgardian children with, um, with care,” demonstrates Peter, gently putting Cassie down to the ground after about a minute of lifting her into the air mimicking a soaring airplane, “notice that we don’t suddenly drop them. Midgardian children are a lot more fragile.”

And Thor looks. And he quietly nods, then seems pensive.

“It doth explain why some younglings appeared frightened.”

“Right, Mr. Thor. Now you try! Try hugging Cassie. Please don’t use too much force.” Peter gingerly lets go of Cassie, who rushes towards the burly Asgardian god and throws herself against him.

Thor raises his hand with some hesitation, then lays it gently against Cassie’s back. His face further softens as he smiles, holding Cassie slightly tighter.

“Ow, Mr. Thor...”

The God of Thunder lets go of the little girl immediately, a little frustrated but mostly apologetic, “I am sincerely sorry, young lady.”

“It’s okay! You tried not to hurt me and you were being very careful. Spidey! You should try! Mr. Thor gives good hugs!” Cassie beams at the blonde god, then turns around to beckon Peter.

Ah, I love children. Peter sighs contently.

“Yeah, that sounds cool. What do you say, Mr. Thor? Would you like to try me?”

Peter asks with his arms wide open, tilting his head. Thor laughs and walks towards him before pulling him into a forceful hug.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch… Not so tight! But it’s okay, I can take it!” Peter coughs a couple of times and tries to reassure the god, “try again! You need to know how to hug kids.”

Thor quickly relieves Peter of most of the force. Peter has to admit that Thor’s chest muscles feel very comfortable and snuggly.

“Is this alright, spider boy?”

“Yep, this feels great! Keep up that good work Mr. Thor!”

And within a split second, Peter has been lifted up, and Peter feels as if he is Simba.


End file.
